El Día Que Él Volvió
by Alexis Rimbaud
Summary: Sasusaku Historia situada al final de The Last. El desarrollo de la pareja que nos han dejado a la imaginación. Incluirá posiblemente lemon
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado ya un 6 meses desde el incidente de la luna y Sakura llevaba ya el mismo tiempo viviendo sola, a sus padres les había sorprendido su decisión, y aunque pensaron que era por un chico, pronto resultó obvio que ella no salía con nadie.

Al menos con nadie que resultara evidente a la vista.

Desde que Sasuke se había ido para recorrer el mundo, había regresado en secreto a Konoha un par de veces. Y esas pocas veces sólo veía a Sakura.

La primera vez, Sakura se había ido a entrenar sola en la mañana, y cuando estaba descansando por la tarde, sintió que la observaban.

-¿Quién está allí?- Preguntó tranquila.

-Solo yo.- Dijo una voz conocida detrás de un árbol

Ella reconoció de inmediato la voz, pero no lo podía creer. Rodeó el árbol del que provino la voz, y allí estaba, recargado, tranquilo. El hombre del que estaba enamorada se mantenía de pie junto a aquél árbol. Se veía cansado, con sus ropas sucias y gastadas.

-Sasuke-kun – Dijo ella y sin dudarlo se lanzó en un abrazo hacia el, con algunas pequeñas lágrimas. El correspondió el abrazo con unas suaves palmadas en la espalda, lo que a decir verdad, era mas de lo que Sakura podía esperar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por fin regresarás a la aldea?- Pregunto la peli rosa cuando por fin logró soltarlo, esperanzada de poder conservarlo.

-No, pasé por aquí y estaba cansado, decidí echar un vistazo.

-Oh genial, Naruto estará tan feliz de verte ¡podemos ir a comer juntos!

-No, no es necesario causar alboroto, sólo estoy de paso.- Agregó cortante el Uchiha. Sólo tenía ganas de verla a ella, aunque era incapaz de decirle la verdad.

-Uhm, bien, ¿Quieres algo de ropa limpia? Vam…- Pero no pudo terminar su frase, Sasuke se acercó y le besó la frente

-Paso a tu casa en la noche.- Dijo aquello y se perdió en el bosque. Dejando a una muy confundida y ruborizada Sakura.

Sasuke se coló por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura esa noche. Ella lo esperaba pero no precisamente de esa manera, de cualquier forma no preguntó mucho y se adaptó a la situación, no quería que el chico desapareciera sin mas.

-Conseguí ropa limpia para ti. Iré por algo de cenar

Sasuke aceptó las ropas y se sentó en la esquina de la habitación, era ordenada y muy cálida, además era menos infantil de lo que se esperaba. Es verdad, Sakura ya no era una niña, era una mujer entregada a su labor como ninja médico. La admiraba, tenía una razón por la cual vivir.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, cenaron y Sakura logró sacarlo unos cuantos relatos a Sasuke sobre sus viajes y los lugares que había visitado. En algún momento de la madrugada ella se quedó dormida sobre la mesa en la cual estaban comiendo. El la recogió dulcemente, permitiéndose observarla detalladamente, la curiosa marca en su frente, que la remarcaba como la formidable ninja que ya era, sus abundantes y largas pestañas, sus párpados de un color mas claro que el resto de su piel los cuales ocultaban ese par de esmeraldas que solían observarlo, y sus labios, se veían tersos. Seguro de que ella dormía, se sintió lo suficientemente descarado para tocarlos con su índice. Ni el comprendía sus sentimientos hacia ella. Todo hasta ahora para el había sido odio, violencia y dolor. No sabía cómo lidiar con la tranquilidad que ella le provocaba, tranquilidad y gratitud. Aún ahora ella lo recibía, como si se hubieran visto ayer, como si el siempre hubiera estado allí, como si nunca la hubiera herido.

El pensamiento de ella cubierta de sangre lo perturbó y se apresuró a dejarla en su cama, se permitió observarla de nuevo antes de tomar sus cosas y marcharse, cuando ella sostuvo su mano.

-Ni creas que dejaré que te vayas como la primera vez…

-Esta vez me voy por motivos diferentes, cuando vuelva te buscaré…

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y apretó suavemente, era una promesa, y esperaba que ella entendiera lo que no podía decir.

-Siempre estaré aquí.-

Sasuke la miró de nuevo, y se marchó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los review ;o; , no estaba muy segura de seguir publicando porque estoy algo oxidada con esto de los fanfic**

**pero últimamente he estado muy imaginativa XD y tengo varias historias que he comenzado y me gustaría**

**compartir, espero que les guste el segundo capítulo o que por lo menos los entretenga un rato. Siempre me**

**ha gustado el Saasusaku porque creo que son una pareja muy opuesta al Naruhina, y su desarrollo**

**tiene mucho de donde escribir.**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer TTwTT 3**

Unos meses después de aquél encuentro, Sakura decidió que debía independizarse, buscar una casa para ella sola. Quería ofrecerle a Sasuke un lugar al cual volver. Nadie lograba entender por completo su decisión, pero Naruto y Kakashi se dieron una idea cuando observaron cómo se esmeraba tanto en hacer de su pequeña casa un lugar acogedor y familiar. Ella se escudó diciendo que tal vez ahora se volvería una ermitaña al heredar parte del legado de los 3 sabios, pues incluso eligió una casa en las afueras de la aldea. La mayoría de las personas aceptó aquella excusa, y se hizo de oídos sordos con los que no estuvieron convencidos.

Ella misma estaba admirada de lo que había logrado con aquella casita en la que había vertido gran parte de sus ahorros. De la casucha abandonada y polvorienta que había adquirido ya no quedaba nada. Era un lugar alegre y ordenado. Dos habitaciones, una cocina comedor pequeña, una sala de estar y un baño.

Habían pasado ya 8 meses desde la visita de Sasuke, ella incluso llegó a pensar que no regresaría, pero debía portarse comprensiva.

Justo cuando estaba perdiendo las últimas esperanzas que le quedaban, un martes, regresando del trabajo del hospital, llegó a su casa muy entrada la noche, y allí estaba el, parado junto a la puerta. Su corazón se aceleró y corrió hasta quedar frente a el.

-Estoy en casa.- Dijo Sakura un poco dudosa. Aquello a Sasuke le tomó por sorpresa, no estaba preparado para eso, de hecho llevaba toda la tarde preguntándose el por qué ella había abandonado su casa. No quería que fuera por el.

-Bienvenida a casa.- Aunque tenía muchas dudas, no tenía intenciones de hacerla sentir mal. Ella lo invitó a entrar, quería que conociera el lugar que había preparado para el.

-¿Te gusta la casa Sasuke-kun? Puedes acomodarte donde gustes

- ¿Por qué dejaste tu casa?- Sasuke no tenía idea de cómo obtener sutilmente aquella información, así que era mejor ser directo.

-Para que tuvieras un lugar al cual volver…

Ya no había motivo para mostrarse reservada con el, no quería engatuzarlo o presionarlo, quería ser honesta con el respecto a sus motivos y que el pudiera elegir lo que quisiera de lo que le ofrecía. Sin embargo, Sasuke no sabía que pensar respecto a eso. Sujetó con fuerza, tal vez demasiada, el marco de la puerta de entrada, aquello lo hacía sentir de alguna manera un poco feliz, pero el pensar en tener una casa con ella lo llenaba de dudas. El andaba por el mundo tratando de encontrar una manera distinta de ver las cosas, una forma de dejar atrás el odio que sentía, de olvidar la sangre ajena que lo cubría. La sangre de ella.

Y a pesar de eso, allí estaba la pelirosa, con su misma sonrisa de siempre, ofreciéndole un lugar para volver, mirándolo como cuando eran niños, como si para ella todo se hubiera detenido esa noche que fue tras el hace ya tantos años.

Pero mientras el reflexionaba todo eso en su mente, ella se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó antes de que el pudiera reaccionar.

-No me malentiendas Sasuke-kun, quiero que tengas un lugar para regresar, pero esto no es un sacrificio para mi, me gusta vivir aquí y tu puedes ir y venir cuando gustes, no lo veas como una obligación, quiero hacer de este lugar tu punto de partida y de descanso…

-Sakura yo…

-No, espera, aunque mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, no estoy pretendiendo nada de eso, la casa tiene dos habitaciones y tu…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke la rodeó con su brazo y acercó sus labios a su frente.

-Estoy de vuelta en casa Sakura…


	3. Chapter 3

**Les dejo la continuación con el aclarado de que viene un idioma muy explícito, si así es**

**por fin el lemon en mi historia XD**

**Muchas gracias a las personas personas que han leído y a las que dejaron los 2 hermosos comentarios,**

**los aprecio muchísimo ;m; si les gusta o les gustaría que pasara algo en especial**

**no duden en decírmelo.**

Sasuke abrazó suavemente a la pelirosa y la acercó a él, ella estaba en shock, y unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

-Sasuke kun, yo te amo, no tienes por qué volver a estar solo. Sé que crees que estas expiando tus pecados, pero no es necesario que lo hagas estando tan lejos…

Ella no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente, se sentía frustrada de no poder transmitirle correctamente sus sentimientos, y también estaba desahogando la soledad que sentía sin el. Últimamente Naruto iba a todos lados con Hinata, y estar con Sai era insoportable, todo el tiempo hablaba de lo perfecta que era Ino. Se sentía feliz por sus amigos, pero de alguna manera, su soledad crecía.

-No siento que sea capaz de merecer tu cariño... No sé cómo corresponderte… Ya no recuerdo cómo lidiar con algo aparte del odio que cargué tantos años…

El se sentía capaz de sincerarse con ella, después de todo, era la misma persona de siempre, podía confiar en decirle cómo se sentía sin sentirse fuera de lugar, pero la verdad ni el se sentía seguro.

-Sasuke kun, ¿Tú me quieres?

Sakura alzó la vista para buscar los ojos del chico, y el se sintió perdido en aquellas esmeraldas que lo observaron fijamente. Estaban aún llorosos y sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un adorable tono rojizo. La pregunta lo abrumó por lo desprevenido que lo tomó. Desvió la mirada y sintió cómo se le encendieron las mejillas. Era la pregunta que el había evitado hacerse a si mismo, y peor aún, ella y sus ojos mirándolo de esa forma lo habían empujado a esa ridícula situación de él ruborizándose.

Sin embargo, para ella ese gesto fue suficiente, se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y cuando estaba a punto de besar su mejilla, Sasuke volteó la cara para encontrar sus labios con los de ella. La sorpresa de Sakura fue mayor cuando él sujeto su cara con su única mano para llenarla de un dulce beso. Sasuke pudo sentir la calidez de los labios de ella pegados a los propios, una calidez capaz de llenar cada rincón de su cuerpo, despertando en él un sentimiento tan lejano que se sintió capaz de llorar por él.

Pertenencia.

Él pertenecía allí donde ella estuviera. Tanto tiempo vagando, buscando un sentido a su vida, a su soledad y a su dolor, todo para que a final de cuentas, encontrara el lugar a donde pertenecía en el mismo sitio de donde había escapado.

Sasuke se separó para poder verla a los ojos, la miró fijamente tratando de transmitirle las palabras que aún no se sentía capaz de decir. De los ojos de ella resbalaron un par de lágrimas. Él jamás la había mirado de esa manera. Ahora estaba segura, era correspondida por primera vez.

Él la volvió a besar, pero esta vez no era un beso dulce, sino uno mas fuerte, los labios de ambos se acostumbraron rápidamente al movimiento constante, y él se abrió paso en los de Sakura con su lengua. Se permitió saborear el aliento de ella en la punta de su lengua, para después encontrarse con la de ella, invitándola a ser mas atrevida.

Sakura se permitió dejar atrás la vergüenza, ese momento en verdad estaba sucediendo, no era tiempo de ser reservada. El hombre que había amado desde siempre estaba allí besándola con amor y auténtica pasión. Lo deseaba. Siempre lo había hecho. Y ahora podía sentir su cuerpo firme acercándola con fuerza hacia él. Su brazo la rodeaba fuertemente pero de forma gentil.

No era tiempo de actuar dubitativa.

Se portó valiente y logró que sus manos bajaran por el pecho de Sasuke, podía sentir sus bien formados músculos bajo sus palmas y aquél movimiento, las manos de la pelirosa acariciando sin temor su pecho, envió una corriente de electricidad a través de Sasuke. Llevó su mano a un recorrido empezando por el cuello de la chica, bajando por sus pechos donde se permitió tomarse su tiempo acariciándolos, eran suaves y cabían perfectamente en su mano, como si estuvieran hechos para ser aprisionados por el.

Esa idea le encantó. Ella estaba hecha para él.

Encendido aún por esos pensamientos se deshizo hábilmente de la blusa que cubría a Sakura para encontrarse con su sencillo sostén, era una prenda pensada en la comodidad del usuario mas que en la estética. Eso a el no le importaba lo mas mínimo, se apresuró a llevar su boca ahí donde resaltaba el pequeño botón en su pecho izquierdo. Sakura no pudo evitar arquearse ante el contacto gentil de los dientes de él con su pezón, sus gemidos se hicieron llegar cuando el comenzó a lamer y succionar. El sentimiento era demasiado, pero aún así quería sentirlo mas cerca, fue ella misma la que se encargó de librarse de su sostén para poder sentir en su piel la lengua de su amado.

Sasuke se apresuró a cargarla hasta el sofá que estaba cerca de ellos en la entrada. Por primera vez en los últimos años desde el incidente en que perdió su brazo, sintió el inconveniente de sólo tener una mano.

La sentó en el sofá y se apresuró a deshacerse de su ropa inferior. La observó un minuto allí donde la tenía, a su merced, desprotegida y desnuda, mientras que el tenía aún toda su ropa. Pero ella lo miraba sin miedo ni dudas, estaba completamente ruborizada y aún así tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo guió para que siguiera besando su cuello.

Quería que la tocara y quería hacerlo sentir bien, y por alguna razón el que ella estuviera desnuda para él la encendía más. Sakura sujetó la mano de Sasuke para invitarlo a explorar cada parte de ella. Cuando Sasuke llegó a la parte de su intimidad y la sintió completamente húmeda, sintió que perdía la cordura. Se apresuró a deshacerse de su propia ropa y aún así la miró para obtener su aprobación.

Acostados en el sillón como estaban Sakura sujetó las caderas del chico con sus piernas confirmando sus deseos, y el se apresuró a entrar en ella, primero con delicadeza, encontrándose con la prueba de que ella le estaba entregando su primera vez, ella enterró sus uñas en su espalda respondiendo al dolor que le provocaba la intromisión. Sin embargo pronto se acostumbró y el dolor dio paso a una de las sensaciones mas increíbles que hubiera imaginado. Ella podía sentir el olor de la piel de Sasuke, tan varonil y dulce a la vez y sentía su piel rozar con la de ella.

Mientras tanto él podía sentir tantas cosas a la vez y parecía ser consiente de todo en ella, su piel aperlada sudando, el movimiento rítmico de sus pechos a la par de el movimiento de sus caderas, los suaves gemidos que de vez en cuando pronunciaban su nombre, sus manos aferrándose a su espalda provocando un grato dolor cuando las uñas se incrustaban en su piel.

Todo era perfecto, y se dejaron llevar por sus instintos. La noche acabó cuando ambos encontraron el clímax y Sakura, increíblemente cansada, se quedó dormida de inmediato recostada sobre el en el suelo. El sofá se había roto en algún momento y llegar a la cama en alguno de los cuartos fue un pensamiento inexistente para cualquiera de los dos.

Cuando ella se durmió, Sasuke besó su frente, agradecido por todo, y no solo por lo que acababa de pasar, si no por todo lo que la chica había hecho por él desde el principio. Por haber esperado que el regresara de su despiadado pasado y haberlo recibido aún después de tanto con amor y comprensión. Era más de lo que él podía haber deseado.

Seguro de que ella dormía, la abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Sakura, en verdad te amo.


End file.
